McKinley High Senior Prom 2012
The McKinley High Senior Prom 2012 was held for the Class of 2012's graduates. Class president Brittany decided that the theme would be "dinosaurs." The New Directions were in charge of providing entertainment. Planning The Prom Committee originally had only three members. President Brittany Pierce was asked by Principal Figgins to join, as she did nothing all year as president. The committee originally decided on choosing between "Castles in Clouds" and "Stairway to Heaven" as themes, but Brittany kicked the three members out and decided the theme would be Dinosaurs. She also banned hair gel from the event, greatly upsetting Blaine. Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez were chosen to count the votes for Prom Court. Event During the prom, Quinn decided she would stay in her wheelchair, even though she is almost capable of walking, so people would vote for her. Finn wants is looking for Quinn, as her sees her standing on her own in the bathroom. He is shocked and asks for an explanation. She begs him to stay with her, therefore she'd win prom-queen, and he agrees. While dancing, Finn angrily demands Quinn to stand up and Joe comes in to stop him, starting a fight. Sue breaks it up and Finn storms out. He comes back with Rachel from her Anti-Prom later on. Blaine and Kurt join them. Blaine is still hesitant about going to Prom without hair gel and doesn't want Kurt to see him. Becky is upset about not being nominated for Prom Queen. Puck tells Becky that she's still a queen, regardless of votes and makes her a crown out of a beer box. Puck and Becky leave the Anti-Prom and join them soon after. Rachel apologizes to Quinn for being upset that Finn chose to go to prom with Quinn and tells her she voted for her. Quinn begins to question her plan. While counting the votes, Santana sees that Brittany didn't win Prom King, so she drops out of the race because she doesn't want to be Queen without Brittany. Quinn wins by one vote, but realizes that she doesn't feel any different and wants to give it to someone else. Blaine arrives at Prom without any hair gel, causing Brittany to lift her ban. Kurt insists Blaine keep his hair how he is because he loves Blaine no matter how he looks. Finn wins Prom King and surprisingly, Rachel wins Prom Queen, thanks to Quinn and Santana. The king and queen dance while Santana and Quinn sing Take My Breath Away. Prom Court Prom King *Finn Hudson Nominees *Brittany Pierce *Rick Nelson Prom Queen *Rachel Berry (official) *Quinn Fabray (actual) Nominees *Santana Lopez *Missy Gunderson Performances DinosaurGlee.png|'Dinosaur'|link=Dinosaur LYLALSB.png|'Love You Like a Love Song'|link=Love You Like a Love Song WhatMakesYouBeautifulGlee.png|'What Makes You Beautiful'|link=What Makes You Beautiful TakeMyBreathAwayGlee.png|'Take My Breath Away'|link=Take My Breath Away Dates *Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry *Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez *Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans *Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang *Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson *Noah Puckerman and Becky Jackson *Shane Tinsley and an unknown girl *Rory Flanagan, Artie Abrams, and Joe Hart *Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury *Rick Nelson and an unknown girl Gallery Dancingattheseniorprom brittana.gif Finchel4everprom.jpg Prom!Quicktana.gif QuinntanaProm.gif PromQuinntana.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myfucy9xFH1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myfzeoZkY71ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myfvr0ckAc1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr mx7omgb9ii1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Category:Events